playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
List of PlayStation Plus games (PAL region, 2014)
This is a list of games which have been available free to PlayStation Plus members in the PAL region during 2014, covering Europe, the Middle East, South Asia, Africa and Oceania. There are 64 games on this list, including regional replacements. List } || || | | | align="center"| |- | 237 | 2 | Metro: Last Light | || || || | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 238 | 3 | Dynasty Warriors Next | || || || |- | 239 | 4 | ModNation Racers: Road Trip | || || || |- | 240 | 5 | BioShock Infinite | || || || | |- | rowspan="2"| 241 | rowspan="2"| 6 | Outlast | || || || | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| |- | Sound Shapes | || || || |- | 242 | 7 | Dead Nation: Apocalypse Edition | || || || | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 243 | 8 | Tomb Raider | || || || |- | 244 | 9 | PixelJunk Monsters Ultimate | || || || |- | 245 | 10 | Smart As... | || || || |- | 246 | 11 | Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons | || || || | |- | 247 | 12 | Mercenary Kings | || || || | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 248 | 13 | Pro Evolution Soccer 2014 | || || || |- | 249 | 14 | Hotline Miami | || || || |- | 250 | 15 | MotoGP 13 | || || || |- | 251 | 16 | Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time | || || || | |- | 252 | 17 | Stick It to the Man! | || || || | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 253 | 18 | Payday 2 | || || || |- | 254 | 19 | Muramasa Rebirth | || || || |- | 255 | 20 | Everybody's Golf | || || || |- | 256 | 21 | Puppeteer | || || || | rowspan="7"| |- | 257 | 22 | PixelJunk Shooter Ultimate | || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 258 | 23 | Trine 2: Complete Story | || || || |- | 259 | 24 | NBA 2K14 | || || || |- | 260 | 25 | Lone Survivor: The Director's Cut | || || || |- | 261 | 26 | Dragon's Crown | || || || |- | 262 | 27 | Surge Deluxe | || || || |- | 263 | 28 | TowerFall Ascension | || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 264 | 29 | Strider | || || || |- | 265 | 30 | Dead Space 3 | || || || |- | 266 | 31 | Vessel | || || || |- | 267 | 32 | LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes | || || || |- | 268 | 33 | Doki-Doki Universe | || || || |- | 269 | 34 | Road Not Taken | || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 270 | 35 | Fez | || || || |- | 271 | 36 | Crysis 3 | || || || |- | 272 | 37 | Proteus | || || || |- | 273 | 38 | Metrico | || || || |- | 274 | 39 | LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 | || || || |- | 275 | 40 | Velocity 2X | || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 276 | 41 | Sportsfriends | || || || |- | 277 | 42 | PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale | || || || |- | 278 | 43 | Hoard | || || || |- | 279 | 44 | TxK | || || || |- | 280 | 45 | Joe Danger | || || || |- | 281 | 46 | Dust: An Elysian Tail | || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 282 | 47 | Spelunky | || || || |- | 283 | 48 | Batman: Arkham Asylum | || || || |- | 284 | 49 | Dungeons & Dragons: Chronicles of Mystara | || || || |- | 285 | 50 | Pix the Cat | || || || |- | 286 | 51 | Rainbow Moon | || || || |- | 287 | 52 | | || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 288 | 53 | SteamWorld Dig | || || || |- | 289 | 54 | Frozen Synapse Prime | || || || |- | 290 | 55 | Luftrausers | || || || |- | 291 | 56 | | || || || |- | 292 | 57 | Escape Plan | || || || |- | 293 | 58 | Injustice: Gods Among Us – Ultimate Edition | || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 294 | 59 | Secret Ponchos | || || || |- | 295 | 60 | Hitman HD Trilogy | || || || |- | 296 | 61 | Deadly Premonition: The Director's Cut | || || || |- | 297 | 62 | Final Horizon | || || || |- | 298 | 63 | Titan Attacks! | || || || |} References PAL